


Day 3

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: Kinktober-2018 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Edging, M/M, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, sub sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Day 3: Sensory Deprivation|Temperature Play|EdgingFrank was ignored but it was because the guys had something planned





	Day 3

By the time they made it to the hotel he was fuming. Frank refused to look at any of the guys, he stayed at the back of the group, ignoring the multiple times someone offered to hold his hand. They didn’t want to hold his hand, they wanted him to stop pouting. But Frank Iero does not stop pouting for just anything. They had purposely teased him all throughout the concert and then ignored him the entire bus ride to the hotel. He was tired, and sore, and he’d been at least half hard for over 3 hours at this point. At this point he just wanted the night to be over.

 

When the door closed behind him in the hotel room he immediately locked himself in the bathroom to hide from the guys. They were originally planning on not pairing up for rooms but some last minute whispering between Ray and Gerard had the room assignments switched around so that Frank was shoved into a room with those two, leaving Bob and Mikey with their own room. He made sure to slam the door when he closed it.

He heard a slight rise in the volume of Gerard’s and Mikey’s voices but the door remained closed. He set his stuff down and angrily sat on the cold linoleum. Frank made a promise to himself that he would only open the door if they started begging. Time began passing slowly, he would occasionally hear Bob or Mikey or Ray asking him to open the door. He declined, each time pressed up against the door trying to feel their body through the wood, still needing so badly to be skin-to-skin with at least one of them. His body was aching from it. He was still hard, and if it weren’t for the fact that the guys would know instantly and punish him, he would have already came.

“Frank, babe, please come out, we have a surprise for you.” Ray was back, his tone was different though, gentler.

“Yeah, come on out Frankie.” That was Gerard. Frank hadn’t heard from him almost all day. He had such a nice voice. He whimpered to himself but kept the door shut. “Please baby?”

Frank twisted the handle and peeked out. Gerard and Ray stood their with their hands out, as if to each take one of Frank’s. Frank opens the door a little more and, confident they weren’t going to hogtie him and leave him in the hall, he places a hand in each of theirs. They pull him to them and Frank melts between their chests. There were hands rubbing and petting along him arms and sides and back. This was all he wanted. 

“Mmhh. ‘S a good surprise.” He was practically purring. 

“This isn’t the surprise yet.” Ray said right into his ear. Frank shivered and leaned closer to him, trying to subtly press his crotch against Ray’s thigh.

“Really?” 

“Yep. But you’ll have to let go of us.” Gerard was at his back, whispering in his other ear and working a hand lower and lower on his side. Frank whimpered when Gerard’s hand hooked on his hip and pulled back, thrusting his crotch into Frank’s ass.

“I… okay.” Frank was hesitant, he really loved just standing there being caressed. They stepped away from him but Ray laced his arm around Frank’s middle and held him close. When Frank faced the bed area he was shocked.

There were two beds, one was left alone, but the other was made up so that he could be tied down. He swallowed and shifted his footing. Mikey and Bob sat on the made-up bed in just a shirt and underwear. Mikey had a length of soft rope slung over his shoulder and Bob had a set of cuffs and dark bag on his lap. Shivers ran down Frank’s spine and his mouth sagged open slightly.

“This is your surprise.” Ray said into the side of his neck, ghosting his lips along the skin there. Frank moaned in earnest, his head falling back. Ray nudged him further into the area, trading him off to Mikey when they approached the bed. The younger Way held him close by his waist and dropped to his knees. Calloused fingers pushed his shirt up and Mikey’s soft lips were lightly kissing patterns on the delicate skin under his belly button. He quivered under Mikey’s soft touches, resisting the urge to reach out and bury his fingers in his hair. Mikey worked at kissing every inch of Frank’s stomach until Frank started moaning and jerking his hips. That was when Gerard appeared behind him, taking the hem of Frank’s shirt from Mikey. Frank was quickly stripped and kissed into pure nakedness. 

Before he could comprehend his state, he was flung backwards onto the bed and pinned down by someone much heavier than himself. Bob. The drummer placed the cuffs around Frank’s wrists and reached to grab the rope from Mikey. As Bob worked to secure Frank’s wrists above his head, Frank was being pet and kissed by the others. He squirmed and mewled as the attention was directed to his more sensitive areas. 

Once the rope was secured and his wrists were immobilized his ankles were captured and given the same treatment, they weren’t roped together, more pulled to the side so that he couldn’t touch any part of them together. He watched from his peripherals as Gerard kissed and licked his way down to Frank’s thighs, just gracing past his dick but not touching. Frank jerked his hips and whined. Ray appeared and kissed up his neck to his mouth, Frank kissed with the force he usually gave during a performance.

“Alright, is he ready?” Mikey asked from somewhere to his left.

“I believe he is.” Ray stood and walked away from him, eyes trailing over his tied form. “Gerard. Get off of him.” 

The rush of cold from where Gerard’s mouth and hands had been made him tremble. Frank pulled on the restraints and struggled to keep them in his line of vision. From what little he could see, the guys were…  _ getting dressed? _

“Wait,  _ wait _ . Where are you going? What… what are you? No, you guys can’t, guys please.” he started panicking, were they really leaving him alone tied to a bed?

“Hey, calm down. We’ll be back soon.” Ray shrugged on a jacket, brushing hair out of his face. 

“But, are you just going to leave me here?”

“We won’t be gone long.” Mikey kissed his forehead and filed out of the room behind Bob. Gerard and Ray did the same, not listening to his complaints. The hotel door shut loudly and Frank was left alone, tied to the bed, ass-naked.

 

It was nearly an hour later and Frank was still tied to the bed, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Everytime he heard a door open in the hall he hoped it was his. He was becoming sore from being tied down and not having someone there to comfort him was seriously damaging his mood. Right as he was about to start crying again he heard the door open and the guys file back in. He immediately began begging for attention as they were trying to not look at or notice him. Gerard was the only one to indulge, and as he did so he shoved a hand down his pants and squeezed his eyes closed. Frank cried out and pulled at his restraints. They wanted to get at him but they were all ignoring him and all Frank wanted was attention and he just…

“ _ PLEASE.” _ he screamed. Tears rolling down his cheeks. “Gerard, please, I won’t… I’ll behave. Just please touch me.”

Gerard looked at him and pursed his lips, turning to Ray. A silent conversation was carried between them. Ray sighed and moved to sit down next to Frank. He placed a hand on Frank’s leg and pet down. Frank  mewled and melted into the sheets, his head lolling back.

“Thank you, oh my god thank you.” his voice was raspy as Ray stroked his thigh.

“Alright, I’m gonna go over rules and then Gerard is gonna have his way with you.” Ray paused to lean over and kiss Frank’s chest, “First, each of us is going to get a bit of time by ourselves with you. Second, no cumming unless you have permission and once you come the night is over and you can’t come again until tomorrow. Third, if you feel yourself at the edge, you have to safe-word out. Other times you need to safe-word are still open to you, we don’t want to hurt you. What’s your word?”

“V-venom,” Frank sputtered, Ray was working up his thigh, closer and closer to his dick, and was kissing various parts of his chest after each sentence.

“Everyone hear that?” three yes’ sounded, “Good. Gerard are you ready?”

“Absolutely.”

“Frank, are you okay with this? Are you ready to start?”

“Yes, yes, please.” He pulled on the restraints as the guys started moving about him, each kissing a various part of his body as a promise. They went to sit on the other bed, Ray being the only one watching Gerard. Frank stared as pieces of clothing flew to the ground. Gerard’s naked form appeared at the foot  of the bed brandishing an ice bucket.

“No talking unless it’s a safeword or a direct answer, got it?”

“Yes,” Gerard raises an eyebrow at him, “yes  _ sir _ .”

“Better.” With that Gerard moved up Frank’s body so he was kneeling slightly above his waist. He opened the bucket and pulled out a piece of ice, “You are so, fucking,  _ hot. _ ”

Frank hisses as the ice is pressed to his nipple, circling the hard bud before being dragged across his chest to the other nipple, the process repeating until the ice melts completely. Both men are panting after two cubes. Frank from the exertion of holding still, and Gerard from his dick. Gerard shuffles back so he can get at Frank’s dick, placing an ice piece right on the tip, slowly circling it around the crown. He keeps moving it in a slow spiral down the length of his dick. Frank whines, tries not to thrash around. Gerard just keeps circling the ice and moaning to himself.

“Is that cold?” Gerard mumbled as he flicked one of Frank’s nipples.

“Yess, so cold, freezing.”

Gerard fumbled to get a hand around himself then, managing to grab himself right as he came, hot cum splashing over Frank’s cold body.

“Please, Gerard, please.”

“No yet baby.”

 

Once Frank was calm enough to breathe right Ray came over to check on him. He ran a finger from Frank’s ankle to his neck. Giving him a chaste kiss, barely more pressure than the wind, Ray rubs his thumb along Frank’s cheek.

“How ya’ holding up darling? Anything asleep or hurting?” Ray was tracing his fingertips around Frank’s torso, maddeningly light and slow.

“I-I’m good.” Frank was watching Ray lightly drag his fingers along his body until he reached his dick.

“That’s good to hear, Mikey is going next, he’ll be a minute though,” Ray said, a dangerous light in his eyes. He continues sliding his finger along Frank’s dick, just a feather-light touch from the base to crown. Frank whines and tries pushing into the touch.

“Hey, how’s he doin’?” Mikey removed the ice bucket Gerard had left on the bed and sat on the bed opposite Ray.

“I believe he’s ready for you, aren’t you, Frank?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, he’s all yours.” Ray kisses Frank once more then moves back to the other bed.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do. This is going inside you,” Mikey holds up a buttplug, “I’m gonna read, no talking unless it’s to beg. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Mikey positions himself between Frank’s legs and produces a bottle of lube from seemingly thin air. Frank hears the bottle open and shut. One of Mikey’s hands rests on Frank’s thigh, it’s the only warning he gets before two wet fingers are being slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. Mikey’s hand pushes down, holding him in place as he arches his back, pressing down on Mikey’s fingers. Mikey begins to scissor his fingers, thrusting them in and out of Frank. Frank writhes, pulling at the restraints and trying to get Mikey to move faster. Mikey then slots a third finger in and Frank nearly screams. Someone Frank can’t entirely see moans and Mikey curses under his breath. 

“Ready, I’m ready, please.”

“You know you aren’t getting a cock in you tonight, right?” Mikey pauses his fingers. Frank unceremoniously thrashes up and down, trying to fuck himself on Mikey’s hand.

“No, nononononono. Please.”

“Sorry. Not happening.” Mikey removes his hand. The sound of the lube bottle opening rings in his ears as what he assumes is the plug is pressed to his entrance, “You ready?”

“Yes, please.” Frank tries to relax as Mikey pushes the plug into place. It rests right against his prostate and Mikey messes with it for a moment, teasing whimpers from Frank, before he wipes his hands off on Frank’s leg and steps off the bed.

“Alright, reading time now.” Mikey sits down next to Frank’s head and pulls out a book and a small remote. He presses a button on the remote and the plug starts to vibrate. Frank whines and tries to wiggle away from it. Mikey doesn’t acknowledge him as he starts reading. They sit there like that, Mikey occasionally upping the setting on Frank’s plug, Frank trying to stay still and not cum. After about the fifth time Mikey ups the setting Frank nearly loses it.

“M-mikey, please, I’m close, I’m gonna. Venom, venom.” Frank thrashes on the bed, panic rising in his gut. Mikey flicks the off switch on the remote and the vibrating stops. Mikey drops the book on the floor as he moves between Frank’s legs.

“On three, okay?” Frank nods, “One, two, three.”

The plug is pulled from him and Frank moans at the sensation. 

 

Ray comes over and pets Frank’s hair, waiting to talk to him until he has stopped panting. 

“Are you good?”

“I am now.”

“Good. Do you want to stop for tonight? Do you want to cum tonight?”

“I wanna cum but I don’t think I can handle much else today.”

“Fair. Bob? We’ll have you start next time.” Bob must have nodded because Ray turns to Frank and starts undoing the cuffs on his arms and legs. Once Frank is free he sits up and reaches for Ray, “No, you’re disgusting, got cum all over your stomach and lube everywhere, go get in the shower.”

“Only if you join me.” Frank pouts but does stand up.

“Of course, come on.”

Ray leads them into the bathroom, leaving the guys to clean up the bed. He hikes Frank up onto the counter as he preps the shower, closing the door after he shoos Gerard out. Ray pulls Frank closer to the edge of the counter, positioning him so he can get at his entrance easier.

“That was fucking hot, watching the guys use you like that. Bob was gonna get his knife collection out. Did you know that? Bet you didn’t.” Ray blabbers as he strips himself down and starts smearing lube over Frank’s hole from a bottle that Frank didn’t see earlier.

“Mikey said I wasn’t getting cock tonight,” Frank says as Ray spreads lube on himself and starts lining up with Frank’s hole.

“Well, Mikey isn’t in charge, you deserve it. I mean, if you think you can handle it.” Ray gives Frank a dark and heated look before he swallows Frank’s mouth in a kiss.

“Of course, please. Need you.”

“Alright baby, alright.” Ray pushes in with one solid thrust. Frank digs his nails into Ray’s back as he pulls back and rubs against Frank’s prostate. Ray latches his mouth to Frank’s neck as he starts a genuine rhythm. 

“It was driving you mad, seeing me all laid out and not being able to touch. Wasn’t it? I..  _ Jesus fuck _ .” Frank moans when Ray snaps his hips forward and stops moving completely.

“You need to shut up.” Ray wraps a hand around Frank’s dick and starts pumping his fist as he starts his hips up again. Frank almost blacks out right then.

“Fuck, fuck man. Can I… I need to cum.”

“Yeah, cum for me. Did so well tonight.” Frank only needs two more strokes from Ray’s hand before he’s cumming, “Jesus christ Frank.” 

Frank only vaguely feels Ray cum inside him after he finishes. He holds onto Ray, whining when he tries to pry them apart.

“Shower, Frank, we’re disgusting.” Frank relents and Ray pulls him into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was adapted for Kinktober, I may post the original if I ever get around to it


End file.
